Destino de un Dragón
by IriaCruz
Summary: DRAMIONE! Draco nunca podría haberse imaginado hasta que punto estaba apunto de cambiar su vida. De un momento a otro había pasado de ser un futuro mortífago, a estar en vete tú saber donde con la única compañía de una misteriosa mujer que dice que debe entrenarlo. Draco desaparece, volviendo loco a medio mundo mágico, para seguidamente volver cambiado y con un destino decidido.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Su respiración era agitada, le costaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero no podía ni debía parase para intentar remediarlo. Detenerse aunque fuera un solo mísero segundo podría suponer el fin de su vida, una muerte rotunda o tal vez algo peor.

Que irónica es la vida. Hacía solo unos días atrás, estaba con sus amigos disfrutando de la vida y celebrando el fin de un año escolar más y dando la bienvenida al comienzo del que sería el mejor verano de sus vidas. Ja. Que caprichoso es el destino. Y que maléfico el universo, que juega con las vidas de los humanos, tanto muggles como magos, como si fueran simples piezas de algún juego, como el ajedrez, donde las fichas son utilizadas y donde no importan las pérdidas si ello conlleva a la victoria.

Sus pies le pesaban cada vez más, la adrenalina que lo había acompañado al principio hacía mucho que se había desvanecido y lo había abandonado. Sus piernas le temblaban paso sí y paso también, cada movimiento era una tortura para sus cansados y fatigados músculos.

Ni siquiera podía usar su varita, podían rastrearlo, no le quedaba la mayor duda de que Voldemort y sus desalmados mostífagos tenían el poder suficiente sobre el Ministerio como para detectar sus movimientos.

Acabó desplomándose cerca de un árbol medio muerto, al que las repentinas tormentas y lluvias torrenciales no le habían sentado nada bien. Apoyó su maltratada espalda, ahora llena de cicatrices que tal vez nunca lo abandonarían, en el viejo y roído tronco y cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, que debería estar corriendo sin parar, sin mirar atrás.

Pero no podía.

Estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente.

Silenciosas lágrimas descendieron por sus pálidas mejillas sin que se diese cuenta. Sus plateados ojos, antes llenos de brillo y picardía, ahora se veían opacos por el dolor y la tristeza, por la desesperación del que se sabe perdedor y se resigna.

Pero había algo que el joven mago rubio no sabía, él tenía un destino, una trayectoria ya marcada desde mucho antes de su nacimiento. Y había una persona que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nada ni nadie intercediera en ello.

Draco Malfoy apenas pudo divisar una silueta femenina rodeada de una luminosa y cegadora luz blanca, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó en murmullo, antes de que sus hermosos ojos se cerraran.


	2. Cap 1: Desaparición

CAPÍTULO 1

**_EL PROFETA_**

**_2/7/1996_**

**_EL HEREDERO DE LOS MAFLOY Y LOS BLACK DESAPARECIDO._**

**_Hace poco más de una semana Draco Lucius Malfoy desapareció misteriosamente. Desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de él. Los padres del joven están consternados, la madre, Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black, confiesa entre lágrimas y sollozos que no entiende que pudo haber pasado y que extraña a su pequeño y amado hijo._**

**_Recordemos que Draco es el hijo único del matrimonio Malfoy y su desaparición, y probable muerte, no es solo un gran golpe para sus desolados padres, sino también para la comunidad mágica, ya que con él se perderían dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas de la historia, los Malfoy y los Black, así como también se perderían las fortunas de ambas familias._**

**_Poco se sabe de su desaparición. Aunque se presume que no se trata de un secuestro, debido a que de ser así, los secuestradores ya habrían contactado con la familia._**

**_…._**

**_EL QUISQUILLOSO_**

**_12/07/1996_**

**_DESAPACIÓN DE DRACO MALFOY_**

**_El joven mago, Draco Malfoy, de tan solo 16 años, sigue desaparecido. A pesar de que el padre, Lucius Malfoy, haya movido cielo y tierra para movilizar a cuanto Auror hay, además de a los inefables, no se ha podido encontrar al adolescente._**

**_Además de que sigue desconociéndose la causa o el causante de tan repentinamente desaparición. Aunque hay quien dice que todo esto puede llevarse al alzamiento de lord Voldemort ¿es posible que él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sea el causante de la desaparición?_**

-¿Qué creéis que le pasó a Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione Granger a sus dos mejores amigos, no sin preocupación.

Si bien es cierto que Malfoy nunca paraba de molestarlos, le preocupaba que todo eso tuviera que ver con quién-tú-ya-sabes. Además de que no le deseaba que le pasase nada malo, al fin y al cabo, era la única persona con la que se podría decir que "competía" con las notas y con él que tenía intensas discusiones verbales en las que ambos derrochaban ingenio y eso en parte le gustaba. Era una forma de descargar estrés.

Harry Potter se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. –contestó con sinceridad, todo el asunto de la desaparición le daba mala espina.

-Por mi puede morirse. Ese hurón no ha hecho nada más que molestarnos. –bramó Ron Weasley sin tapujo alguno.

-¡Ronald! –chilló una escandalizada Hermione, que miraba a su amigo como si no se lo pudiera creer- ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! ¡¿Y si esto le hubiera pasado a Harry, a mí o alguno de tus hermanos?!

-¡Pero le ha pasado al idiota de Malfoy! ¿Qué más me da lo que le pase? –rebatió el pelirrojo, Harry le envió una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Pero podría pasarnos! ¡Nadie está a salvo, Ronald! –volvió a chillarle Hermione, mientras Harry asentía totalmente de acuerdo.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron. Nadie está a salvo y el día de mañana puede que seamos alguno de nosotros el que desaparezca. –dijo Harry.

Ron enrojeció tanto como su pelo, ¿a él que más le daba lo que le pasara al hurón? ¿Acaso él no estaría disfrutándolo si estuviera en su lugar y no hubiera desaparecido?

Sin decir nada y furioso, les dio la espalda a sus amigos y se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

-Aun no entiendo que hago aquí. –dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por lo que parecía un paraíso.

Todo era de un alegre verde, salpicado de diferentes y coloridas flores. Había estanques llenos de peces y cataratas de agua cristalina y pura.

Más o menos por el medio de aquel maravilloso e increíble lugar, había un río y un puente de madera resistente, que iba a dar a una especie de santuario budista de relajación y meditación, a pesar de que no hubiera estatuas de ningún dios.

La mujer que estaba en el santuario y le daba la espalda, estaba vestida con un bello vestido que se asemejaba a los vestidos romanos de la antigüedad. Su pelo negro como la noche estaba adornado por una bella diadema de oro y caía suelto hasta su cintura.

-Ya te lo dije, Dragón. Estás aquí para entrenarte. –respondió la mujer, su voz era dulce y melodiosa, le recordaba a la voz de su madre cuando era pequeño y le cantaba viejas canciones para que se quedara dormido.

-¿Y dónde es "aquí" exactamente? –siseó Draco entrecerrando sus plateados ojos sin despegarlos de la pálida y desnuda espalda de la mujer, como si pudiera matarla con tan solo una mirada.

-"Aquí" no es nada y a la vez es todo. –respondió la mujer, dándose la vuelta, mostrando unas hermosas y delicadas facciones, a la vez que unos intensos y profundos ojos plateados, casi idénticos a los del chico, solo que menos vivaces y curiosos.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Nymeria. –replicó el chico acercándose a la mujer e intentando ignorar la leve molestia que sentía en la espalda al moverse.

-Pronto lo tendrá, Dragón, pronto. –dijo Nymeria, acariciando con suavidad y cariño la mejilla de Draco. -¿Aún te duelen las cicatrices? –preguntó en tono dulce.

-No. –mintió él, sintiéndose incómodo ante el toque Nymeria, no solía permitir que lo tocara la gente desconocida, pero había algo en Nymeria, tal vez esa aura de poder, que le impedía llevarle la contraria o apartarse así como así.

-Eres un mentiroso. –dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo temblar internamente a Draco. –Eso te vendrá muy bien. –dijo antes de depositar un leve y superficial beso en los labios del chico, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No me sirven tus patéticas excusas, Lucius. –siseó la horripilante voz que tanto se parecía a la de un réptil. –Te ordené una cosa ¡una simple cosa! ¡Qué encontraras a un chico de 16 años! ¡Qué para más inri es tu hijo! ¡Y no has sido capaz de hacer ni un solo avance! –exclamó con rabio el temible Señor Tenebroso.

-Mi señor…-se atrevió a hablar Lucius Malfoy, no sin balbuceos y tartamudeos, producto del nerviosismo y del miedo. –L-lo hemos buscado por todas partes…pero parece como si se hubiera…esfumado…

-¿Esfumado dices? ¡¿Qué tontería es esa?! ¡Crucio! –el Lord Oscuro observó con placer como su súbdito se retorcía de dolor y gritaba.

-Mi señor…No lo entiendo, ¿por qué es tan importante ese estúpido chico? –preguntó uno de sus mortífagos, poco le importó quien fuera y no dudó en mandarle un Avada Kedavra, que acabó con su vida al instante.

-Ese estúpido chico es mucho más importante de lo que podáis imaginaros. –susurró con su voz siseante y con los ojos brillando, mientras acariciaba a Nagini.


	3. Cap 2: Regreso

CAPÍTULO 2

20/08/1997

-¿Te has enterado, Harry? –preguntó una sobre excitada y emocionada Hermione Granger.

-¿De qué? –cuestionó este mientras se sentaba en su cama, ambos estaban en la habitación que compartía Harry con Ron, en la Madriguera.

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Pues de que va a ser? ¡De lo que se está hablando en todo el mundo mágico! –replicó ella con sorpresa.

-Hermione, por si no lo recuerdas, he estado hasta hace dos días en casa de mis tíos y como comprenderás he estado prácticamente aislado del mundo mágico. –Hermione lo miró con pena, muchas veces se olvidaba de que los tíos de Harry tenían una absurda y patética fobia a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia.

-Tienes razón Harry, lo siento.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué es eso de lo que se está hablando en todo el mundo mágico? –preguntó Harry, en parte para cambiar de tema y en parte por curiosidad.

Hermione se puso repentinamente seria, aunque a Harry no se le pasó desapercibido el brillo que había en sus ojos. ¿Qué era aquel brillo y qué significaba? No sabría qué contestar a ello, pero que estaba allí, estaba.

-Han encontrado a Draco Malfoy, vivo.

-Así que esos tontos del Ministerio han acabado encontrando antes al chico que nosotros, ¿eh? –siseaba Lord Voldemort.

El Sr. Nott solo asintió, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a desatar la furia de su señor.

-¿Cómo es que esos ineptos lo han logrado antes que nosotros, Nott? –cuestionó el señor Oscuro, en su voz había falso tono de tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-Según parece ser…el chico se dejó encontrar…-contestó Nott.

-¿Se dejó encontrar? Explícate. –ordenó, perdiendo su falsa paciencia y tranquilidad.

Nott tragó saliva e intentó ignorar el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso no apartara su mirada de él.

-El chico fue a casa de Ojoloco…-el mortífago miraba al suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, por miedo y temor a como se estuviera tomando la información su señor.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se enteró de que Draco estaba yendo a casa de ese viejo Auror? –

-No lo sé, señor…-

-¿No lo sabes? –la furia era latente en su voz. -Tu hijo está a punto de cumplir los 17 ¿no? –su voz volvió a ser calmada.

-Así es, señor. –respondió Nott.

-Creo que tal vez sea hora de iniciar al joven Theodoro. –anunció con una espeluznante sonrisa.

Nott no pudo hacer nada más que temblar, sabiendo que ese era el castigo por su ineptitud. Su hijo sería marcado como una res para ir al matadero, porque lo más seguro es que el Lord lo mandara a una muerte segura y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Dinos, Chico, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó Ojoloco, el encargado del interrogatorio, junto a Nymphadora Thonks.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro. –respondió Draco sin tan siquiera mirarlos, con voz distante y fría, como si todo aquello careciera de importancia.

-Me temo que sí, muchacho. Por si no lo sabes, has tenido revolucionado a medio mundo mágico. –gruñó el viejo Auror, mientras Thonks se dedicaba a observar a atención a aquel chico, que por cosas del destino resultaba ser su primo.

Draco sonrió de lado, como si eso lo enorgulleciera profundamente. Y en ese gesto, tan arrogante y ególatra, Thonks pudo ver perfectamente a su difunto tío, Sirius Black.

-Deberías hablar y decir quién te tenía secuestrado. –intervino por primera vez la chica, que llevaba el pelo de un color apagado y triste, aunque había recuperado algo de color y vivacidad al ver aquella sonrisa tan familiar y que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Por qué supones que me tenían secuestrado? –cuestionó él, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, los ojos eran iguales a los de su tío Sirius y a la vez eran totalmente diferentes, los de él eran plateados, intensos e hipnotizantes, a la vez que imponentes. Mientras que los de Sirius eran más grises, alegres y vivaces, ambles y para nada intimidantes o imponentes.

-Si no estabas secuestrado, ¿por qué decidiste volver ahora? –preguntó Ojoloco.

El chico volvió sonreír, de una forma un tanto oscura, a la ve que atractiva que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Porque tengo un destino que cumplir. –sentenció con decisión y firmeza.

En ese momento ambos Aurores creyeron ver que los ojos del chico resplandecían, que brillaban, pero diciéndose que era una tontería, ambos decidieron ignorar aquel hecho.

Sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en el cristal por el que caían gotas de lluvia. Su mente estaba muy lejos, no allí, en esa oscura y tétrica habitación, que en antaño había sido uno de sus muchos orgullos. Sus pensamientos estaban allí donde fuera que se encontrara su preciado y amado hijo.

Suspiró temblorosamente, intentando relajarse.

Pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse, debido a los sollozos que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Las lágrimas danzaban libres por sus delicadas y pálidas mejillas.

Entre lágrimas saladas y sollozos ruidosos, una precaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su hijo había aparecido, su hijo estaba vivo y a salvo.

-En esto te equivocas, querida Cissy. –dijo una voz, denotando falsa dulzura y cariño.

Narcissa se tensó al instante y dejó de llorar, pero no hizo nada por deshacerse de las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, eso sería inútil y solo la haría quedar en ridículo ante su hermana por intentar deshacerse de las evidencias.

Narcissa no respondió.

-¿Te has quedado muda? –Preguntó Bella con preocupación fingida.- Bueno, supongo que cuando el señor Oscuro tenga entre sus manos a tu querido Draco, dejarás de lado tu mutismo. ¿No, hermana? –Bellatrix soltó una estridente carcajada.

El corazón de Narcissa se paró y se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era obvio que cuando Draco apareciera lo llevarían de vuelta a su casa, donde lo estaría esperando el Señor Tenebroso, bien para que se uniera a sus filas o bien para matarlo.

-Oh, veo que, una vez más, tu amor de madre te ha cegado, hermana. –Bellatrix se rio de nuevo al ver la cara de Narcissa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…déspota? ¡Se trata de tu sobrino! ¡Sangre de tu sangre! ¿No sientes nada por él? –le chilló una histérica y fuera de sí, Narcissa Malfoy.

Bellatrix se sorprendió por la pérdida de compostura de su hermana, para seguidamente sonreír con maldad.

-Claro que siento algo por Draco. Siento y he sentido muchas cosas por él a lo largo de mi vida. Orgullo, decepción, amor –masculló la palabra con asco –odio y desprecio. Y créeme si Draquito se hubiera unido a nosotros y se hubiera convertido en Mortífago, sentiría por él orgullo y si hubiera demostrado que es un Black y hubiera torturado y matado a mi lado, no habría sentido nada más que una profunda admiración. Pero el estúpido de mi sobrino no ha hecho nada de eso, si no que huyó como un sucio traidor. Y ahora no le deseo nada más que la muerte. –Bella escupió las palabras con odio, horrorizando a su hermana pequeña.


	4. Cap 3: La casa de los Thonks

CAPÍTULO 3

-Bueno y esta… ¡Es mi casa! –anunció Thonks, su pelo había dejado de ser de un triste y apagado gris, ahora era más vivo tirando a rubio ceniciento. Posiblemente debido a que desde que estaba con Draco Malfoy, su primo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en desamores.

Draco arrastró sus plateados ojos, por el pasillo principal de la casa, sin ganas, con aburrimiento.

La muchacha estaba tan concentrada en la reacción del muchacho, que no prestó atención por donde caminaba y acabó chocando con un florero, que se cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

El pelo de Thonks se volvió de un intenso tojo, debido a la vergüenza, no es que no estuviese acostumbrada a tropezarse o romper cosas, todo lo contrario, pero le habría gustado mostrarle esa faceta a su primo, lo más tarde posible.

El rubio solo alzó una ceja, sin hacer comentario alguno.

-¡Oh, Thonks! ¿Qué has roto esta vez? ¡Por favor, dime que no es el jarrón que trajimos de China! –una mujer apareció por una de las puertas, viendo con disgusto el jarrón rojo que yacía roto en el suelo, sin tan siquiera percatarse del joven que acompañaba a su hija.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso atrás de la impresión.

Cuando vio a la mujer, le pareció que era su tía Bellatrix, era prácticamente idéntica a ella. Aunque el pelo era de un castaño claro, mientras el de su tía era negro. Además de que la mujer llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante y práctico moño, todo lo contrario de su tía que solía llevarlo despeinado y alocado. Su piel era algo morena. Al notar estas diferencias, su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco.

Thonks se había percatado de esto, pero no dijo nada.

La mujer levantó el rostro del suelo, suspirando, desde luego, una ya no podía tener nada bonito en casa, sin que su hija o su marido lo rompiesen.

Su mirada dio con Draco, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sabía muy bien que el que se encontraba frente a ella, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, lo había visto varias veces paseando con Narcissa por Londres Mágico.

Sin embargo, no era solo la impresión de que estuviera en su casa, sino que, al contrario de lo que siempre había pensado, el chico se parecía mucho a más a su madre que a Lucius. Era como ver a Narcissa en chico y más masculino.

-Mamá…este es Draco Malfoy…tu sobrino…-interrumpió Thonks los pensamientos de su madre. –Y se quedará con nosotros hasta que empiecen las clases. –Anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Qué hay para cenar? Estoy hambrienta. –preguntó como si nada.

Dumblendore sonrió enigmáticamente, acariciándose la barba pensativamente.

-Interesante…realmente interesante…-decía, o al menos eso parecía, para sí mismo.

-Albus, ¿qué es tan interesante? –le preguntó McGonnagall.

-El que el joven Malfoy, haya decidido aparecer justo ahora, cuando las clases están a punto de empezar. Cuando estoy seguro de que podría haber vuelto cuando quisiera. –explicó sin perder su enigmática sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué sabes dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? –preguntó ella con sorpresa, no podía creer que Albus conociera aquella información y no la hubiera dado a conocer, cuando medio mundo Mágico estaba revolucionado por la desaparición del joven.

-Tengo mis sospechas, nada más. –comentó con tranquilidad. -¿Un caramelo de limón? –ofreció el director, Minerva negó con la cabeza y él se comió uno.

Sin duda aquel curso sería interesante, se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que tanto necesitaba el joven Malfoy de Hogwarts. ¿Qué podría ser lo que había hecho regresar a Draco? Al principio había estado más que seguro de que posiblemente el joven no volviera a Londres, mucho menos a Hogwarts…pero si lo había hecho, algo importante debía de estar en juego…sobre todo si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Así es, querida. Como lo oyes. Draco Malfoy se está quedando en la casa de Thonks. Ella misma me envió un Patronus para decírmelo y me preguntó si podría traerlo. No quiere dejarlo mucho tiempo encerrado en la casa, además cree que le vendría bien estar con gente de su edad. –le decía a su regordeta y pelirroja mujer, Arthur Weasley.

-Desde luego… ¡Lo que hay que ver! ¿Dónde se habrá visto que un chiquillo menor de edad no esté viviendo con sus padres? –se escandalizó Molly Weasley.

-Molly, cariño…A mí también me pareció raro, pero ten en cuenta quienes son sus padres…Si yo fuera él tampoco querría estar con ellos y menos ahora con el regreso de tú-ya-sabes-quién.

-¡Oh, pobre niño! ¡Después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecido en vete saber tú dónde! ¡Y no puede ni estar con sus padres! –exclamó alicaída y sacando a relucir su lado maternal. –Desde luego, espero que le hayas dicho a Thonks que puede traerlo. Le hará bien la compañía. ¡Oh, por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Seguro que está en los huesos!

-Molly, Molly…-Arthur negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo enternecido por su mujer. –Tu siempre tan generosa…Aunque según creo, fue el mismo Malfoy el que no quiso ir junto a sus padres y el que pidió irse con un tutor temporal.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con sorpresa Molly, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo flaco que debía estar el chico.

Arthur asintió con seriedad.

-¡A saber por qué calamidad ha tenido que pasar el chico para no querer ni ver a sus padres! –dijo Molly, decidida a tratar a Draco como un hijo más, aunque tal vez a este no le gustara mucho la idea.

El matrimonio hablaba entre sí, sin saber que tras la puerta de la cocina tres amigos, apodados el Trío de Oro, escuchaban a escondidas y con atención todo aquello que los adultos estaban diciendo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, asombrados y sin poder creérselo.

¿Draco Malfoy iría a la Madriguera? Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños se podrían haber imaginado algo así.

Nymeria observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo tal cual había sido planeado. Draco estaba comportándose debidamente, sin revelar dónde había estado ni con quién y mucho menos para qué había vuelto.

La sonrisa se le esfumó de repente, pensando en que seguramente pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que Draco consiguiera completar su misión…aunque, bueno, ella era prácticamente inmortal ¿Qué eran un par de meses para ella? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Se quedó embelesada viendo a través de su estanque, como Draco dormía, su pelo estaba despeinado, pero aquello solo acentuaba su atractivo.

Nymeria suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

Aquel joven la había logrado cautivar, pero ella sabía, por desgracia, que no era correspondida y que él no la observaba de la menara en que ella quería.

Además de que lo más seguro es que él acabara enamorándose de aquella que sería su compañera, de aquella que lo ayudaría a llevar a cabo su destino… Ya que fuertes lazos los unían, sobre todo ahora que el Dragón durmiente había despertado y había conocido la absoluta verdad sobre sí mismo.

Ahora ya no había nada que tapara sus ojos, parar ver el mundo tal cual era.


	5. Cap 4: La Madriguera

CAPÍTULO 4

_El joven se concentró, sus ojos plateados entrecerrados con fuerza, fijos en aquel objeto que había frente a él. Unas arrugas se formaban en su frente, producto del esfuerzo y el empeño que estaba poniendo en todo aquello._

_Tras unos segundos así, el chico dejó de observar el objeto, las arrugas fueron desapareciendo y un suspiro de rendición salió de sus finos labios._

_-¿Por qué has parado? –la melodiosa voz femenina llamó su atención, el chico llevó su mirada hacia ella._

_-No soy capaz, Nymeria. Lo he intentado…pero no lo consigo. –contestó con resignación y vergüenza, como si el hecho de no ser capaz de llevar acabo esa tarea fuera un delito._

_Sus ojos se concentraron en el suelo, negándose a ver a la hermosa mujer, que lo miraba con atención._

_-No te preocupes, Dragón. –dijo ella con una sonrisa y despeinándole cariñosamente su pelo, acariciando los finos mechones plateados, suaves y sedosos al tacto. –Acabamos de empezar, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. No tienes por qué conseguirlo todo a la primera. Las cosas se consiguen con esfuerzo y dedicación, pero sobre todo con tiempo._

_Él levantó la mirada, mirándola profundamente con sus atractivos y atrayentes ojos, capaces de engatusar a cualquiera._

_-¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó, algo en su voz o tal vez en sus ojos, estaba rogándole para que de verdad lo creyera, para que le dijera que sí, tal vez aunque fuera mentira, solo necesitaba escuchar que confiaba en él._

_Es interesante, como los humanos, sin importar raza, color o distinción, precisamos de otras personas, necesitamos desesperadamente que confíen en nosotros, que nos mientan de ser necesario para sentirnos mejor, que nos engañen aunque sea obvio, solo necesitamos un par de palabras. Sin importar que sean verdad o no, solo necesitamos escuchar las palabras precisas en el momento preciso._

_-Sí. Confío en ti. –contestó ella, encandilada por sus ojos._

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, observando el techo de aquella habitación, acostado boca arriba sobre la que sería su cama durante un tiempo.

Las cavilaciones, las ideas, los recuerdos…se habían adueñado de su mente, casi sin darse cuenta se había visto a sí mismo envuelto en una maraña de pensamientos sin fi.

Unos golpes en la puerta y un grito, lo sacaron de aquella especie de burbuja en la que se había metido.

-¡Levántate! ¡El desayuno está listo y no tenemos mucho tiempo! –se escuchó un ruido, seguramente Thonks había tirado con algo, lo cual ya empezaba a convertirse en una rutina para Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿no tenían tiempo para qué?

Instantes después, nuestro querido Dragón desearía no saber la respuesta.

-No me puedo creer que mamá haya aceptado que Thonks traiga a ese hurón aquí. –masculló por lo bajo Ron.

-Ron, tienes que tener en cuenta que Malfoy debe de haber pasado por algo muy duro. ¡Estuvo más de un año desaparecido! ¡Merlín sabrá que cosas le habrán pasado! –intervino Hermione, horrorizada por lo que podría haberle pasado al chico y sintiendo pena por él.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron. Ya sabes que a mi Malfoy tampoco me cae muy bien, por no decir otra cosa…Pero debe de haberle pasado algo terrible para haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecido. –apoyó Harry a Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos.

-Últimamente parecéis muy empeñados en defender a ese idiota. Por si no lo recordáis, ¡estamos hablando del mismo capullo que durante cinco años se metió con nosotros sin parar!

-Tal vez Malfoy haya cambiado con todo este asunto. –Hermione siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de todo, porque ¿qué sentido tenía la vida si considerabas a todas las personas malas? ¿De qué servía, si no podías darle ninguna oportunidad a nadie? ¿Todos tenían que ser divididos entre héroes y villanos? ¿Dónde quedaban las víctimas?

-Bueno, no sé si habrá sido como para cambiarlo, lo que sea que le haya pasado. –repuso Harry. –Pero no podemos recibirlo con tanta hostilidad. Piensa en que ni siquiera ha podido ver a sus padres. – la mirada dura de Ron pareció ablandarse un poco ante aquello, tal vez debido a que Harry sabía lo que era no ver a sus padres o tal vez porque se había puesto en el lugar de Malfoy y no le había gustado la idea de no poder ver a los suyos.

Thonks caminaba por delante de él.

Cuando estaban relativamente cerca de la entrada de la Madriguera, Thonks se tropezó con una piedra, que Draco habría jurado que era milimétrica, y se habría caído de no ser por su primo, que gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, había sido capaz de sujetarla a tiempo y ayudarla a estabilizarse con una rapidez digna de ser admirada y envidiada.

-Eres realmente torpe. –dijo Draco, no había burla o desprecio en su voz, simplemente exponía un hecho real. –Y aun así eres Auror. ¿Cómo narices es que sigues viva? –cuestionó.

-Talento natural. –respondió ella con arrogancia. Emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia la casa, mientras se retiraba el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, en un claro gesto de chulería.

Tras dar dos pasos volvió a tropezarse, Draco no llegó a tiempo y Thonks acabó en el suelo.

-Ya, talento natural. –murmuró Draco con ironía, adelantándola.

-¡Te he oído! –le chilló Thonks, aún tirada en el suelo y totalmente roja. -¿¡No me vas a ayudar a levantarme!? –le volvió a chillar, al ver como el chico ni siquiera se dignaba a girarse para verla y seguía el camino hacia la casa como si nada.

-¡Qué te ayude tu talento natural! –le gritó Draco, a varios pasos de distancia, con una sonrisa divertida, que Thonks no vio porque él le daba la espalda.

Thonks resopló. Quejándose internamente por la juventud de hoy en día.

Justo cuando Draco se giraba para preguntarle porque tardaba tanto, Thonks intentaba levantarse, aunque fue un penoso intento, ya que volvió a acabar en el suelo.

Y esta vez, sin poder evitarlo, el joven rubio estalló en sonoras carcajadas, agarrándose del estómago que empezaba a dolerle, mientras su prima se retorcía en el suelo de una forma demasiado graciosa y mascullaba algo sobre unos malditos nomos y un césped mal podado.

Thonks se quedó quieta al percatarse de las carcajadas y se quedó maravillada, observando como su primo se reía. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse y le encantó el sonido de su risa, era como si hubiera algo familiar y tranquilizante en ella.

Sin poderlo evitar, ella también acabó riéndose.


	6. Cap 5: De miradas

CAPÍTULO 5

Al entrar en la Madriguera, Draco se encontró con miradas hostiles, recelosas y, hasta de odio se atrevería a decir, desde luego eso no era nada que no se esperase. Todo lo contrario, tenía más que claro, que de aquella manera sería su recibimiento, desde el momento en el que Nymphadora se lo dijo.

Pero hubo una mirada que lo sorprendió. Una mirada que no tenía ni hostilidad, ni recelo y mucho menos odio. Lo más sorprendente era que la dueña de aquella mirada era quien más razones tenía para odiarlo.

Los ojos de Hermione Granger lo observaban con curiosidad, amabilidad y… ¿era acaso, lo que percibía en su mirada, compasión?

Draco podría asegurar que sin duda, la mirada de Granger le dolía muchísimo más que las miradas de odio que le daban la mayoría de los presentes, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, prácticamente había sido criado y educado para soportarlas sin tan siquiera inmutarse. Pero la mirada de Granger…

No había sido preparado para recibir miradas como la de ella. Y odiaba con todo su ser, que lo miraran con compasión, pena o algo que se asemejara. Esas miradas le hacían sentirse débil, como un cachorrito indefenso que necesitaba ayuda y causaba que la gente se compadezca de él.

Oh, desde luego que odiaba esa mirada.

¿Por qué Granger lo miraba así? ¿Acaso esperaba que, ahora que había vuelto, hubiese cambiado totalmente su forma de ser? ¿Esperaba que ahora fueran los mejores amigos?

De tan solo pensarlo, se le revolvió el estómago.

Apartó sus ojos de la castaña, que no dejaba de observarlo de la misma manera y se centró en mirar hacia el frente, imperturbable, frío y orgulloso como solo él sabía ser, en una casa llena de leones y una tejona.

A pesar de ello, Draco aún podía sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre él. Esforzándose al máximo para no girarse hacia ella y gritarle alguna obscenidad, cosa que en cualquier otro momento habría hecho sin tan siquiera dudarlo, pero que ahora no podía permitirse, puesto que tenía que mantener la compostura.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero que flaco estás! –el rubio frunció el ceño viendo con desagrado a la mujer pelirroja que lo observaba como si fuera un tierno huérfano con problemas alimenticios.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se vio siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja mujer, que tenía bastante más fuerza de la que Draco habría imaginado en un principio, hacia una mesa con un montón de platos delante.

El chico puso cara de espanto, ¿Esa mujer se esperaba que se comiera todo eso? ¿Qué quería? ¿Engordarlo para poder llevarlo de un lado a otro, rodando?

Hermione no era capaz de quitar su mirada de él, tuvo que reprimir una risa al mirar la cara de horror que puso al ver toda la comida que la Señora Weasley había preparado para él y Thonks, aun siendo dos personas, toda esa comida era demasiada para ambos.

Cuando vio a Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía cambiado, no sabía que era lo que la hacía pensar eso. Desde luego había crecido en altura, si ya antes era alto, ahora era un auténtico gigante, no literalmente, claro está. Su pelo seguía igual de platinado, aunque estaba muy desordenado en comparación a años anteriores, pero sin duda no le quedaba nada, pero que nada mal.

Y sus ojos… ¡Merlín! ¡Debería estar prohibido tener unos ojos tan intensos y bonitos! Aunque había algo en sus ojos, algo diferente…pero no podría decir de que se trataba, al fin y al cabo, nunca se había fijado en sus ojos, ni en demasiadas cosas relacionados con él, y no tenía nada con que comparar el antes y el ahora.

-Me pasas la sal, Nymphadora. –dijo la suave y grave voz de Draco, desde luego no se comería todo aquello, pero algo sí que podía comer, sobre todo porque mientras comiera no tendría que responder a preguntas y podría distraerse para no tener que prestar atención a la mirada de Granger, que no se despegaba de él como si estuviera evaluándolo, esto último le estaba resultando terriblemente complicado.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?! –le chilló Thonks enfadada y con su pelo de un color llameante, producto de la furia.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu nombre, no la tomes conmigo, no es mi culpa que te llames así. –los Weasley, en su totalidad exceptuando a Charlie, Bill y Percy, se encontraban en la estrecha y pequeña cocina, además de Hermione y Harry, todos miraron con atención a Thonks, esperando que le chillara aún más.

-Lo sé, es culpa de mi desconsiderada madre, que no pudo elegir un nombre más normal. –lo apoyó ella con disgusto.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, lo normal hubiera sido que pusiera el grito en el cielo.

-Mi nombre tampoco es muy normal. –dijo Draco con simpleza, ignorando a sus acompañantes, como si estuvieran solo ellos dos en aquella cocina.

-Estúpida tradición Black. –maldijeron los dos a la vez, para sorpresa de sus espectadores.

-Ti hijo acaba de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte y con ella, la de tu marido. –ronroneó la voz de Bellatrix. –Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Aparte de contemplar como mi Señor mata a Lucius delante de todos. –soltó una carcajada, mostrando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de todo.

Narcissa se mantuvo impasible por fuera, con la mirada hacia el frente, la cabeza bien alta y con expresión fría. Pero por dentro todo era un caos, su mente buscaba con desesperación una salida, una solución…, su corazón chillaba, impotente y sufriendo. Y su alma, su alma se desgarraba por el dolor.

Pronto su marido estaría muerto y a él, lo seguiría su hijo. Ella seguiría viva solo por ser hermana de Bellatrix, porque ella sabía que su hermana no la dejaría morir, al fin y al cabo estaba segura de que la quería, de una forma retorcida y enfermiza, sí, pero la quería y ese era su salvavidas.

Pero ¿qué tipo de vida le esperaba sin su marido y sin su hijo? ¿Una vida destinada a ser una esclava del Señor Oscuro y teniendo que aguantar las burlas y desprecios de su hermana y el resto de los Mortífagos?

Y en aquel momento, en ese instante, su mente se vacío, dejándola expensa de toda aquella desesperación que hasta entonces le enturbiaba la mente. Su corazón dejó de sufrir, como si no pudiese sentir nada. Y su alma dejó de desgarrarse.

Fue ahí, cuando tomó una decisión, que seguramente acabaría con su vida, pero que salvaría la de su hijo y eso, era lo único que le importaba. Ella y su marido hacía mucho que estaban destinados a perecer, pero Draco, su pequeño y eterno Dragón…él no podía morir tan joven, le faltaba tanto por vivir, aún tenía que enamorarse, casarse, fundar una familia…y ser feliz.

Sí Bellatrix no hubiera estado tan ocupada burlándose y riéndose, seguramente se hubiera percatado de la determinación que había en los ojos de su hermana, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de esa pequeña pero innegable sonrisa que se abría paso en el fino y delicado rostro de Narcissa.


	7. Cap 6: Deseperación

CAPÍTULO 6

Su corazón latía a mil, pero no daba muestras de ello, aunque un creciente temor, sobre si se escuchaba lo fuerte que latía, se iba abriendo camino a través de él.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y a mantener la compostura, a pesar de que la sangre le taponara los oídos y entumeciera los sonidos que lo rodeaban, las voces le sonaban demasiado lejanas y las risas estridentes se difuminaban.

Pero la voz de Él…esa la escuchó con perfección, aún para su disgusto, escuchó aquel siseo horripilante y con tan solo hacerlo la carne se le puso de gallina y sintió un miedo primitivo recorrerlo de arriba abajo, su instinto le gritaba: ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Escóndete! , su mente, fría y serena eternamente, le aconsejaba con más sabiduría, le decía que se quedara, que actuara e interpretara su papel y su corazón…estaba demasiado ocupado en bombear sangre a una velocidad alarmante.

-Debo reconocer que estoy gratamente sorprendido contigo, Theodoro. –escuchar cómo aquel ser le hacía un cumplido le dio náuseas y supo que nada más salir de allí, se pondría a vomitar la poca comida que había sido capaz de ingerir.

-Señor. –dijo únicamente él, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que las piernas no le temblaran como gelatina y le sostuvieran de pie.

-Has demostrado tu potencial y es más de lo que podría haberme imaginado. –los ojos del infame monstruo, que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser humano, brillaron peligrosamente. –Y ya tengo tu siguiente misión.

Theo rezó, a Merlín, al Dios de los muggles, a Ala y a todo aquel que se le pasara por la cabeza. Pidiendo que no fuera una misión como la que llevaba encargándole desde hacía menos de una semana, porque no sabía si sería capaz de soportar otra de esas misiones.

Siempre era lo mismo, ir algún pueblo lleno de muggles y…no dejar a ninguno vivo. Daba igual el sexo, la edad, el estado…Con repulsión recordó lo feliz que parecía Bellatrix cuando había torturado hasta la muerte a aquella pobre muggle embarazada. Y con aún más repulsión, recordó como él mismo había tenido que torturar, que matar…Y Merlín sabe cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo por sus crímenes.

-Tu misión es Draco Malfoy. –Theo lo miró con sorpresa y el pánico lo invadió completa y absolutamente.

No, no, no, no…¡No! ¡Todos menos él! pensó con histeria Theo, a pesar de no mostrar nada de ello exteriormente y mantener su compostura y semblante frío.

No podía matar a Draco, era uno de sus mejores amigos, aun cuando hacía más de un año que no lo veía, simplemente no podía. No podía matarlo teniendo en mente todos los buenos recuerdos, todas las risas, las travesuras, todo lo que habían compartido.

No sería capaz de matarlo y vivir con la culpa, acabaría por destrozarse a sí mismo y a lo poco que quedaba del viejo Theodoro Nott, aquel Theo que no sabía lo que era matar y torturar.

El Theo que solo tenía un problema, la falta de interés por parte de su padre desde la muerte de su madre, pero aquel problema parecía infinitamente insignificante en comparación a todos los problemas que se le venían encima.

-Tienes que acercarte a él y convencerlo de que se una. Tienes que conseguirlo a toda costa, utiliza los trucos que quieras, pero consíguelo. –Theo reprimió el suspiro de alivio que luchaba por escaparse de su boca.

Prefería mil veces tener que convencerlo para que se uniera a las filas del señor Tenebroso, a tener que matarlo.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

-Granger, me desesperas. –la voz de Malfoy la sacó de su burbuja, se había vuelto a quedar viendo a Malfoy fijamente, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Le intrigaba todo el asunto de su desaparición y tenía que estar mordiéndose continuamente la lengua para no preguntarle sobre ello. En su mente siempre permanecían las mismas preguntas, ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Qué le había pasado? Y como esas muchas más.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y para una persona, como ella, acostumbrada a tener todas las respuestas, aquello era un martirio.

Estaban los dos solos en la cocina, Hermione estaba preparándose un té, mientras que él leía un libro o al menos había estado leyéndolo hasta hacen unos instantes.

¿Quién lee en una cocina? Pensó ella al verlo.

Era raro que lo hubieran dejado solo, normalmente tenía a dos personas vigilándolo, por si las moscas, solían decir los gemelos. Pero hoy los que tenían trabajo estaban fuera, la señora Weasley estaba limpiando alguna parte de la casa, Ginny y Harry estarían en algún rincón oscuro y Ron espantando gnomos, como le había ordenado su madre.

-¿A qué te refieres? –era la primera vez que hablaban entre ellos, desde que Malfoy visitaba la Madriguera, lo cual se había hecho más común de lo que a Ron le habría gustado.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Se acercó con pasos ágiles y elegantes hacia Hermione y la observó desde toda su altura, inclinado su cabeza un poco hacia abajo, para no quedar tan lejos, aun así le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza.

Es un gigante pensó ella, mirándolo ensimismada.

-Desde que llegué no paras de mirarme. –Sentenció él- En cierto modo lo entiendo, soy muy apuesto y es normal que capte tu atención. –Se permitió una mueca de arrogancia, de la que no había hecho uso desde hacía bastante tiempo- Pero teniendo en cuenta que la Comadreja está tan cerca, me resulta algo incómodo. –dijo con burla, ya que estaban solos, sin ningún Weasley cerca, tenía que aprovechar para insultar a uno de sus viejos rivales. Aunque más que nada lo hizo por costumbre, era algo automático para él.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron furiosamente, no supo si era por lo que Malfoy había insinuado sobre ella con Ron, si por la furia de que hubiera insultado a uno de sus mejores amigos, si porque él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo miraba o si por su cercanía.

Malfoy se había ido acercando a ella mientras hablaba, poco a poco, como un cazador acercándose a su presa. Mirándola con sus intensos ojos plateados, que parecían más claros de lo usual. Estaban tan cerca que sus pies casi se tocaban.

Ella tuvo que alzar su cabeza para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, se sentía como una niña pequeña a su lado, indefensa e increíblemente bajita.

-No te he estado mirando, Malfoy. –mentiras grandes donde las haya, señores.

Malfoy pareció pensar lo mismo, alzó ambas cejas sin dejar de mirarla, la incredulidad pintada en sus preciosas pupilas.

-Me cuesta creerlo. –confesó él, sus pies tocando los de ella.

-Pues créetelo. -¿Era cosa suya o acababa de moverse hacia él?

-Fíjate que yo tenía la idea de que las niñas buenas no mentían. –su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Ni he dicho ninguna mentira ni soy una niña buena. –sus labios entreabriéndose casi por inercia, él fijando su mirada en ellos. Rojos e hinchados, apetecibles y atrayentes, demasiado tentadores para ser legales.

-Entonces, ¿eres una niña mala? –su voz sugerente y repentinamente ronca, jugando con el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

-No lo sé. –respondió ella, incapaz de pensar, con sus ojos fijos en los plateados de él. Tenía la sensación de que esos ojos cada vez estaban más cerca.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en antelación a lo que sabía, o tal vez deseaba que pasara. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? ¿De verdad Malfoy estaba a punto de besarla? ¿Y ella lo estaba deseando, anhelándolo?

Pero tan rápido como se acercó, Malfoy se alejó, deshaciendo el contacto y rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado entre ambos. Como una burbuja explotada por un niño juguetón y travieso.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró, solo se dio la vuelta, cogió su libro y desapareció por la puerta. Todo había sido tan rápido, que Hermione tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas, intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Su respiración era sumamente agitada, su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho y correr detrás de Malfoy.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? –se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, se encontró con Ron que la observaba preocupado. –Acabo de ver a Malfoy salir, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pensando en Malfoy. ¿Acaso había escuchado los pasos de Ron acercándose y por eso se había ido? Una parte de ella deseó con fiereza que aquello fuera cierto y otra gran parte de ella, deseó con aún más fiereza que Ron no hubiera aparecido.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Tiró su libro con fuerza contra el sofá, reprimiendo un grito de furia, uno de esos que te desgarran la garganta y te dejan afónico, sin poder hablar por semanas. El no poder hablar no le importaría, apenas hablaba desde que había vuelto, solo con Thonks y, sorpresivamente, con su recién encontrada tía, Andrómeda, que en cierto modo le recordaba a su propia madre, a pesar del parecido con Bellatrix.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró con desesperación de su platinado de pelo. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Por qué coño había estado a punto de besar a Granger?

Suspiró y recordó esa sensación que había tenido al estar tan cerca de ella, era como si algo lo impulsara a estar cerca de ella, como dos imanes que se atraen. Aunque otras veces eran como imanes que se repelían, ¿por qué esta vez había sido diferente? ¿Por qué se habían atraído en vez de repelerse?

Cerró los ojos.

Recordó lo apetecibles que parecían sus labios, las inmensas ganas que lo invadieron de besarla, de apoderarse de ellos, de dominarlos y consiguientemente, de dominar a su indomable y salvaje dueña, de empotrarla contra la encimera, encerrándola con sus brazos y sin dejarla escapar.

Abrió los ojos y apretó con fuerza sus dientes.

No debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que centrarse en su misión, había cosas más importantes que saciar sus estúpidas y molestas hormonas.

Acabó agradeciendo el haber oído los pasos de Weasley, así todo era más fácil. Era mejor evitar ese tipo de cosas y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, tenía que evitar que algo así le sucediera de nuevo, tenía que alejarse de ese tipo de situaciones, pero sobre todo…tenía que evadir a Hermione Granger.

Pero una parte de él, odió a Weasley por entrometerse y haber impedido lo que habría sido con seguridad un gran beso, un ardiente y muy pasional beso.

Gruñó y recogió su libro.


	8. Cap 7: Pensamientos

CAPÍTULO 7

-Creo que te mereces algo mejor. –Draco revisó con un leve movimiento de mirada sus cartas, internamente sonrió complacido, pero no dio muestras de ello.

En el póker hay que saber engañar a tu adversario, pero por encima de todo, no puedes darle indicios de cómo son tus cartas o cómo serán tus jugadas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Thonks confusa, apartando su mirada de sus cartas, estaba muy concentrada en la partida, normalmente solo tenía que observar un par de veces a sus contrincantes para saber si sus cartas eran buenas o malas.

En el curso de Aurores se aprende a leer el lenguaje corporal y bueno, los jóvenes estudiantes no practicaban como sus profesores creían, así que había cogido práctica en aquel juego y era bastante buena.

Pero su primo era un témpano de hielo, imposible de leer. No cambiaba de expresión ni para mirarla. Por ello la partida se le estaba complicando…tal vez demasiado.

Y eso sin contar con su madre, que era igual de imposible de leer que su primo, aunque al menos con ella había jugado las suficientes veces como para saber cuándo iba de farol.

-Me refiero a Lupin. –ante la mención del exprofesor, las mejillas de Thonks se tiñeron de un rojo llamativo, últimamente había conseguido avanzar bastante con Remus y casi se podría decir, que estaban a los comienzos de una relación.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –tosió un par de veces y miró sus cartas, con cara indiferente, o lo que ella entendía por indiferente.

-Por favor, hija. Se nota a la legua que te gusta Lupin. –Thonks miró con sorpresa a su madre. –Y coincido con Draco. Lupin es un buen hombre pero no tiene trabajo y, aceptémoslo, es demasiado viejo para ti, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo infantil que eres.

-¡Mamá! –la regañó Thonks, sin saber exactamente por qué, si por llamar a Remus pobre y viejo, o por haberla llamado a ella infantil.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, querida. –contestó su madre, sin tan siquiera mirarla, concentrada en la partida. –Voy. –anunció soltando un par de fichas sobre el centro de la mesa.

-Realmente, esto sería más interesante si apostáramos algo. –dijo Draco, soltando también un par de fichas en el medio. –Y en cuanto a tus líos amorosos –miró a Thonks, con algo de burla en sus ojos. –No eres tan fea como para no conseguir a alguien mejor. Como mínimo de tu edad. –seguidamente sonrió lo más encantadoramente que pudo, como si la hubiera halagado profundamente.

-Pequeño demonio retorcido y demoniaco. –le contestó Thonks, sin estar realmente enfada, pero sí lo suficiente como para poner casi todas sus fichas en el medio, sin darse cuenta de que con las cartas que tenía, le era imposible ganar.

-Escalera de color. –dijo Andrómeda, posando sus cartas sobre la mesa, con una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Las damas primero. –le indicó Draco a Thonks, con falsa caballerosidad.

Está enseñó sus cartas, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su primo, el cual le sonreía burlonamente por sus cartas.

-Lo siento, señoritas. Pero que creo que he ganado. –Andrómeda dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

Draco enseñó sus cartas, 4 ases perfectamente alienados.

Sonrió con orgullo y se llevó todas las fichas que había sobre el centro de la mesa, no tenían ningún valor monetario, pero sí le subían el ego, además de la satisfacción que le provocaba ver la cara de Thonks, que parecía que se había tragado un limón, y la de Andrómeda que levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba, en un gesto muy digno, que no le provocaba otra cosa que diversión.

Mientras observaba a su prima y a su tía, la realidad, o mejor dicho, su nueva realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Estaba viviendo con aquellas que habían sido repudiadas desde hacía mucho por su familia, una en la adolescencia y otra antes de nacer si quiera.

Y lo peor no era que estuviera viviendo con ella, y traicionando a todos los ideales con los que había sido criado, no, lo peor era que se lo estaba pasando bien con ellas. Tal vez demasiado bien.

Pensó en sus padres, su padre lo repudiaría si lo viera así, borraría su nombre del árbol familiar de los Malfoy y lo negaría como hijo, aún si él fuese su único hijo y heredero. Su madre…la culpabilidad se extendió como un poderoso virus por todo su cuerpo, desde que había vuelto apenas había pensado en ella y ahora estaba ahí, sentado con la hermana que la había abandonado y con la hija de esta, que era nada más y nada menos que una mestiza y para más inri una Auror.

Si su madre lo viera, también lo repudiaría, ella habría estado sufriendo sin parar por él, preocupada por no saber nada de su paradero o si estaba bien y él casi ni le había dedicado un pensamiento decente y coherente.

Se levantó sin decir nada de la silla, la sonrisa de satisfacción y el brillo burlón de sus ojos había desaparecido, su semblante estaba serio y frío, casi parecía estar enojado, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ganar la partida.

Sin decir nada se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Thonks y Andrómeda en el salón, anonadadas y sorprendidas por el comportamiento del rubio.

La joven se encontraba embelesada, viendo sin ver a ningún sitio, o tal vez estuviera buscando o viendo alguno de esos seres de los que se pasaba media vida hablando y que solo ella y su padre conocían, y eran capaces de ver.

Su fino y rubio cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la espalda, llegando hasta la cadera. Sus ojos, azules y profundos como el cielo, brillaban y destacaban por la inocencia y tranquilidad que se percibía en ellos. Su pálida piel relucía al sol, como la de una muñequita de porcelana.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró con curiosidad hacia un arbusto, de donde parecía provenir dicho ruido. Se encaminó hacia el arbusto, casi sin pensarlo, tal vez hubiera un nargle.

Al llegar se desilusionó, allí no había ningún nargle u otro ser que le pudiera interesar.

-Es de noche, deberías estar en tu casa. –la voz masculina, a la vez que joven, la hizo girarse.

Delante de ella se encontraba un muchacho muy alto, muy delgado, puede que demasiado. Igual de pálido que ella, como si no viese nunca el sol. Con el pelo corto y castaño, con un pequeño flequillo cayéndole sobre sus oscuros y apagados ojos azules.

-Hola, Theodoro Nott. –saludó ella como si nada, como si fuera habitual encontrarse en mitad de la noche un chico con el que nunca había intercambiado palabra.

El chico la observó con un leve deje de sorpresa, seguidamente frunció el ceño, mirándola desconfiado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –cuestionó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia y mirándolo como si fuera cualquier persona, y no un Slytherin o un hijo de un Mortífago.

-Te he visto en la biblioteca muchas veces. –contestó como si eso lo explicara todo.

Él asintió, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero ya había oído hablar de Lovegood. Así que decidió tomar esa respuesta como buena.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que hago aquí? –inquirió él, mirando fijamente a la luna, que se mostraba orgullosa en el oscuro firmamento, esplendorosa y rodeada de centellantes y brillantes estrellas lejanas.

-No. –contestó únicamente ella, observando también la luna.

Él dejó de mirar a la luna y la observó, entre sorprendido y confuso, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó unos instantes así, mirándola, con la luz de la luna y las estrellas bañándola. Viendo como la joven parecía brillar, como si tuviera luz propia.

-Bien. –dijo él, dejando de mirarla, volviendo su mirada hacia la luna, con un leve, imperceptible en la oscuridad, sonrojo sobre sus pálidas y blancas mejillas.

-Bien. –repitió ella, sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo levemente.

Sus ojos traspasaban el transparente y limpio cristal de la ventana, observando con aire ausente el oscuro cielo de la noche. Se notaba que su mente estaba muy lejos, en un sitio que ni ella misma sabía, pensando en todo y en nada, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a cosas sin sentido, banales y sin importancia, y a otras terriblemente importantes y significativas.

Pero también estaba él en sus pensamientos.

Desde luego no era algo sin importancia el pensar tan constante en su enemigo acérrimo. Mientras pensaba en él, se preguntó algo que nunca antes se había preguntado o cuestionado, ¿Era Draco Malfoy realmente su enemigo?

Desde luego no era su amigo ni mucho menos, dudaba de que pudieran llegar a serlo alguna vez en sus vidas. Pero… Aquel momento que habían compartido, aquello que parecía que iba a acabar en un apasionado beso…los enemigos no van besándose por ahí… ¿no?

O tal vez sí.

Recordó la forma en la que su cuerpo se había estremecido ante la cercanía del Slytherin, el hormigueo en sus labios ante lo que se avecinaba, los nervios y la excitación que la habían recorrido de arriba abajo. El deseo de que él la besara de una vez por todas, que se hiciera con sus labios, que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y no la volviera a soltar.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, con fuerza y decisión. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Por Melín! ¡Hermione Granger fantaseando con que Draco Malfoy la besara! ¡Inconcebible! ¡Simplemente no podía ser!

Y sin embargo… Cuando habían estado a punto de besarse… todo parecía tan natural y normal…como si estuviera bien…como si debieran besarse… como si besarse fuera lo _correcto_…


	9. Cap 8: El calor, el insoportable calor

CAPÍTULO 8

La estación estaba llena de ruido, de voces intentando hacerse escuchar sobre otras, de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos con una sonrisa de orgullo o tristeza por la partida, de madres abrazando a sus pequeños, desoladas por el alejamiento, algunas incluso sollozando al pensar en todo el tiempo en que no verían a sus amados hijos.

Y los niños contentos como perdices, felices de alejarse de la supervisión paterna, anhelando la libertad, de dejar de tener a los padres vigilándolos día y noche, aunque por dentro los nervios se los estuvieran comiendo.

Draco tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de sonreír, nunca había pensado que extrañaría tanto el exagerado bullicio y alboroto que se producía todos los años antes de empezar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Pensándolo bien, no era el alboroto lo que Draco extrañaba, sino más bien la rutina, hacer de nuevo algo que antes hacía automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta y sin prestarle atención. En el fondo había extrañado Hogwarts, aunque lo negase, antes muerto que reconocerlo.

-A ver qué haces en Hogwarts, rubio. Ni se te ocurre meterte en líos. –le decía Thonks, aunque su primo casi no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupado buscando algo entre la multitud de gente que se aglomeraba en la estación.

-Y tú no tengas demasiados…accidentes, Nymphadora. –contestó el chico con su típico toque de burla e ironía.

-JA, JA, JA. Me parto de risa. –exclamó ella con sarcasmo y fulminando con la mirada a Draco.

-Cuídate. –dijo el rubio empezando a irse, sin burla o ironía, con una profunda seriedad que casi hizo estremecer a la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No sé cómo has hecho para llegar aquí. –dijo la melodiosa voz de Nymeria –Pero da igual lo que hayas venido a hacer, no lo conseguirás.

-¿Tú crees? –siseó la espantosa voz del señor Tenebroso mientras se acercaba a la joven, en apariencia, mujer. –Yo no estoy tan seguro.

-No eres más que un mortal con ínfulas de dios, Tom. –los ojos le centellearon con furia a Voldemort. –Da igual que tratos hayas hecho o que conjuros hayas descubierto. Soy mucho más poderosa que tú. –le sonrió con arrogancia y lo miró directamente a los ojos, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

Voldemort apretó con furia sus dientes.

-Puede que yo no sea capaz de matarte, pero conozco a alguien que sí puede. –Nymeria alzó una ceja ante eso, como dudándolo y se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón con elegancia y seguridad.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién? –preguntó no sin burla.

-Aris. –dijo únicamente Voldemort, Nymeria abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración se hizo agitada e irregular.

-No. –Negó- Ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan loco como para llamarlo. No. –volvió a negar.

-Oh, créeme, sí que lo he llamado y si no me equivoco, ahora mismo está de camino hacia aquí y cuando acabe contigo…-se acercó aún más a la mujer, sus frentes casi rozándose. –Irá a por tu querido Draco y no tendrá piedad. –susurró con regocijó y placer, mientras los ojos de Nymeria se llenaban de terror.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Solo conseguirás que nos maten a todos! –se alejó de Voldemort, dando pasos hacia atrás, con el horror pintado en sus facciones. -¡Incluso a ti te matará! –le chilló.

-En eso te equivocas, soy su aliado. –dijo con orgullo en su voz.

-En cuanto me tenga a mí y a Draco en sus manos, te matará, ya no le servirás de nada. –Voldemort negó con la cabeza, declinando las ideas de Nymeria. –Siempre has sido necio y tozudo, Tom, pero te creía inteligente. Veo que me equivoqué.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó furioso.

-Yo que tú no le gritaría, Riddle, te deje muy claro que ella es solo mía. –una fría voz surgió de las sombras de donde salió un hombre joven, de pelo negro como la noche recogido en una coleta baja y con ojos más azules y fríos que el hielo. Tenía la piel pálida y era muy alto.

Voldemort enseguida se calló y se apartó hacia un lado, dejándole paso al hombre, el cual miró fijamente a Nymeria, que estaba temblando y parecía aterrorizada.

-Parece que no te alegras de verme, hermanita. Que decepción, yo llevo siglos esperando nuestro reencuentro. –dijo con voz pausada y tranquila, sonriendo siniestramente. Ahora que había salido de las sombras se podía ver perfectamente una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, Nymeria no tardó en reconocerla, ella misma la había hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No me puedo creer que hicieras eso, Hermione. Yo no habría sido capaz de algo así. –Ginny negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras dejaba sin cuidado una revista en uno de los asientos del compartimiento.

Hermione se sentó mientras sentía que los ojos le empezaban a escocer, las lágrimas deseosas de correr libres por sus mejillas. Recordó la forma en la que había tenido que aplicar un Obliviate a sus padres, para que no la recordaran, a ella, a su propia hija y todo por una maldita guerra y para mantenerlos a salvo.

-Ya. –dijo únicamente Hermione, incapaz de decir nada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y rápidamente alejó el recuerdo de sus pensamientos.

Ginny la miró con tristeza y le acarició el brazo con cariño, intentando reconfortarla.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a Harry y a Ron que reían de alguna cosa que había pasado en el pasillo y que parecía muy graciosa.

-¡Hola, chicas! –saludó con una sonrisa Ron, sentándose da cualquier manera al lado de Hermione.

-Hola, Hermione. –La aludida le sonrió a Harry- Hola, Ginny. –saludó a su novia, acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente, al separarse ambos se sonrieron levemente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Puaj. No hagáis eso delante de mí. –se quejó Ron poniendo cara de asco, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a su hermana y a su mejor amigo juntos, pero seguía sin ser agradable ver como se besaban y se hacían arrumacos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco se apoyó contra la puerta del baño de chicos y suspiró varias veces seguidas, intentando menguar el abrasador calor que sentía, era como una quemazón que lo recorría de arriba abajo, como si lo estuvieran quemando con algún hechizo.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta sangrar, evitando chillar por el dolor y el calor. Su frente sudaba y se sentía como si tuviera fiebre.

-Nymeria…-susurró viendo a la nada con los ojos desenfocados.

No sabía como pero de algún modo tenía la certeza de que Nymeria estaba en problemas y de alguna forma eso le estaba provocando el dolor que estaba sintiendo y el calor, el interminable y agotador calor.

Con pasos vacilantes y a tropezones caminó hasta el lavábamos, abrió el grifo de agua fría y empezó a mojarse la cara y el cuello con desesperación. Por Merlín, ¡el calor lo estaba matando!

Pero el calor no hacía más que aumentar sin parar, más y más. Se calló al suelo y quedó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse de pie, gimió por la sed que empezaba a sentir, su garganta estaba seca y su boca quemaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

De alguna forma quedó apoyado contra la pared, la consciencia venía y se iba. Cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvía abrir, bien podrían haber pasado horas. Las cosas a su alrededor se difuminaban y se hacían borrosas.

En una de las veces que abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con una figura humana, era un chico, no sabría decir quien aunque le sonaba muchísimo…Tenía la piel oscura como el café y los ojos muy pero que muy negros.

-¿Draco? ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Estás bien? –la voz del muchacho era ronca y a la vez aguda, llena de preocupación y angustia.

-Blaise…-susurró reconociéndolo, con los ojos medio cerrados – Haz que pare… -suplicó gimiendo por el calor.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Blaise preocupado.

-El calor, el insoportable calor. –respondió cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia.


	10. Cap 9: Cabos sueltos

CAPÍTULO 9

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, una fuerte y potente luz lo cegó momentáneamente y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse. Sus párpados le pesaban y sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero ya no sentía el insoportable calor que había sentido momentos atrás, sentía un agradable frescor, calmante y tranquilizador.

-Por fin despiertas. –Draco giró su cabeza, Blaise se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del compartimento con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, o eso supuso Draco.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en los asientos del compartimento, lo cual era un poco incómodo porque él era muy alto y tenía que encogerse un poco para poder coger. Lentamente se incorporó y se quedó sentado, se pasó una mano por los ojos, frotándolos con cansancio.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta que tanto chicas como chicos caigan desmayados a mis pies, pero no literalmente. –Draco esbozó un intento de sonrisa, que no le resultó del todo, estaba más concentrado en lo adolorido y agarrotado que sentía todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…pasó? –sintió su boca seca y tuvo que toser un poco porque la garganta le picaba.

-Te encontré en el baño de chicos, estabas tirado medio inconsciente y murmurabas cosas sin sentido, como que tenías mucho calor y que lo tenía que parar. La verdad si no te hubiera visto tan mal, hubiera pensado que te me estabas insinuando y ten por seguro que te hubiera metido mano. –Draco puso cara de confusión –Lo cual no quiere decir que en el camino hacia este compartimento no haya aprovechado y haya toqueteado un poco…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco alarmado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilo, era una broma…o tal vez no…-Blaise sonrió pícaramente, Draco prefirió no pensar en ello mucho, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, él era capaz de eso y mucho más y si no que se lo dijeran a Theo, a él ya le había tocado muchas veces el culo.

Draco negó un par de veces con la cabeza, despejando su mente de esas ideas, su amigo estaba muy salido y punto, tanto con las chicas como los chicos.

-¿Y qué hiciste para acabar con el calor? –le preguntó con cara seria, Blaise al ver su cara también se puso serio.

-Empecé a hacer un montón de Aguamantis. –entonces fue cuando Draco notó que su ropa estaba toda mojada.

-Bien hecho. –dijo el rubio antes de recostarse contra el asiento.

-Me preocupas. –dijo Blaise tras unos instantes de silencio, no había sonrisa alguna en su cara y estaba totalmente serio. –Puede que te vuelva a dar uno de esos…ataques. Y puede que sean peor, al llegar a Hogwarts deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Tranquilo, no necesito ayuda. –Draco le sonrió cansadamente, en realidad sí que la necesitaba y mucha, pero no la ayuda que le pudiera prestar la enfermera, no, tenía que encontrar a su compañera, solo ella podía ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Te gustan tus aposentos, hermanita? –la voz dura y fría de Aris, hizo que involuntariamente el cuerpo de Nymeria se estremeciera. Su vestido estaba roto y sucio, sus manos estaban encadenadas a la pared con un metal que estaba hecho específicamente para que ella no pudiera utilizar sus poderes.

No recordaba la última vez que había comido o bebido, es cierto que ella no necesitaba alimentarse o hidratarse para vivir, pero si no lo hacía le faltaban las fuerzas y su cuerpo empezaba a envejecer exteriormente, ya aparentaba unos 26 años, si seguía así, pronto sería una vieja y entonces sí que no tendría fuerzas.

-Oh, vaya. Parece que el tiempo te pasa factura, aunque si te sirve de consuelo sigues igual de hermosa que siempre. –se agachó cerca de donde su hermana estaba sentada y le acarició la mejilla con falsa ternura, ella apartó con rapidez la cara como si su toque le diera asco.

-Muérete. –le dijo con la voz ronca.

-Ambos sabemos que no puedo morirme, soy inmortal. –volvió a poner una mano en el rostro de su hermana, pero esta vez le agarró la barbilla, asegurándose de que no se apartara y lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Ella dejó escapar una risa oscura.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Que ingenuo eres. –Aris la miró con furia –El Dragón acabará contigo.

-No lo creo, para eso necesita a su compañera y según sé, aún no la ha encontrado. –Nymeria lo miró sorprendida. -¿En serio creías que no lo sabía, hermanita? Tengo contactos y soy más viejo y antiguo que tú. Pero no te preocupes, tu querido Dragón no encontrará a su compañera, o al menos no antes que yo. –le sonrió y Nymeria volvió a temblar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa… ¿Qué haré contigo? –la esbelta mujer rubia mantuvo su máscara de frialdad, aunque sus manos se retorcían nerviosas ante los siseos del Señor Tenebroso.

-Señor, Cissy no sabía lo que hacía…Ella no lo sabía, se equivocó y…-Bellatrix se calló en cuanto Voldemort alzó una mano y agachó la cabeza con respeto y sumisión.

-Primero tu hijo me falta al respeto al irse cuando yo lo iba a recibir como a uno de los míos…después tu marido es incapaz de encontrarlo y se deja atrapar por los Aurores…y ahora esto, ahora descubro que planeabas reunirte con Dumblendore a mis espaldas…-su voz era falsamente calmada y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

Narcissa se mantuvo en silencio, mirando algún punto en la pared detrás de Voldemort. Sabía que era su fin, pero no le importaba, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, yo había atado los cabos sueltos. Voldemort pensaba que la había pillado a tiempo, antes de que hablara con Dumblendore, pero se equivocaba, ella ya había hablado con él y se había asegurado de que su hijo estaría bien, ahora ya no le importaba morirse, podía irse tranquila y en paz.

Se permitió mandarle una mirada a su hermana, la cual la miraba entre furiosa y dolida, como si no pudiera creerse lo que había hecho y que este fuera a ser su final, como si no pudiera o no quisiera creer que su hermana pequeña fuera a morir.

Le sonrió levemente, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada e intentando que viera lo mucho que la quería a pesar de todo. Bellatrix apartó la mirada con rapidez, pero Narcissa pudo observar un destello en sus ojos, el destello de las lágrimas brillando y queriendo salir.

Lo siento, Bella. Tenía que hacerlo pensó justo antes de que un rayo impactara contra su pecho y su cuerpo cayera inerte sobre el mármol frío y oscuro del salón.


	11. Cap 10: Draco Black

CAPÍTULO 10

Mientras transcurría la selección, Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que algunas cosas, como lo aburrida que era dicha selección, no cambiaban ni aunque uno estuviera por más de un año desaparecido. Por ejemplo, Pansy, la muchacha seguía igual de cotilla que siempre y en seguida lo había abordado a preguntas, obviamente después de haberlo abrazado, con una fuera inimaginable para alguien tan pequeño, y haberlo amenazado con hechizarlo si volvía a hacer algo así.

Los había que eran menos ruidosos con sus bienvenidas, como Theo, el chico nunca había sido de muchas palabras y al parecer ni su regreso iba a cambiar aquello. Simplemente lo había visto y le había dicho: Hola, Draco. Como si hubieran estado quedando regularmente a lo largo del verano. Sin embargo, Draco pudo notar por la forma en la que lo miraba y por como las esquinas de su boca se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, que lo que realmente había querido decir era: Me alegro de verte.

Luego estaban los que eran como Blaise, que tras su conversación en el expreso, se había empeñado en abrazarlo alegando que los chicos también podían abrazarse y que nadie los vería. Pero claro, algún motivo oculta tenía que haber para tanto cariñito y es que, aunque Blaise lo negara, Draco había sentido a la perfección como su amigo le había tocado el culo con todo el descaro del mundo.

Apoyó su cabeza en una de manos y su vista fue analizando cada rincón del Gran Comedor, sin ningún punto específico al que mirar, hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Hermione Granger. Frunció el ceño al verla, no se había acordado de ella desde que se había subido al expreso, más que nada porque no había tenido ni tiempo para ello. Pero ahora al verla, con su pelo enmarañado y viendo atentamente a la selección como si fuera de suma importancia, no pudo evitar recordar su no-beso y todas las sensaciones que había sentido.

Estúpida Granger pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza, ella siempre tenía que estar metiéndose en todo, incluso en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Sabes, Bella? –la fiel mortífaga alzo con respeto su cabeza hacia su señor, como un perro que acaba de ser llamado por su amo –Creo que es hora de sacar a Lucius de Azkaban.

Bella boqueó un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

-¿A Lucius? Pero señor, creí que ese era su castigo y que… -Bella no podía entender como su señor hacía eso, mataba a Cissy y ahora iba a salvar a Lucius.

-Su castigo era estar con una persona que estaba en Azkaban pero que acaba de escaparse hace poco, por lo que no le veo sentido a que siga ahí. –Bella lo miró curiosa ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? –Creo que tú lo conoces muy bien, se llama como tu sobrino, creo que es en honor a él que lleve su nombre.

Bellatrix abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida e incrédula, sin darse cuenta retrocedió un par de pasos, sus manos temblando y su boca secándose.

Voldemort la miró satisfecho, como si esa fuese justamente la reacción que esperaba.

-Así es, Bella, sé de la existencia de Draco Black…y créeme, él está deseando vengarse de Lucius…-sonrió malvadamente y por primera vez en su vida, a Bella no le gustó esa sonrisa.

El pánico danzaba libre por ella, corría por sus venas como la sangre, pura y ancestral, serpenteaba por debajo de su piel, arrastrándose como una fría serpiente.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando Draco venga, se alegrará mucho de verte, al fin y al cabo es el padre de tu hijo. –Bellatrix asintió levemente, incapaz de decir nada, con la vista fija en la nada y el miedo, por primera vez en años, dominándola por completo. Ni siquiera respondió su típico: No tengo hijos. Porque con su señor, de nada le servía mentir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Y ahí estaba yo, desnudo y tapando únicamente mis partes con un cojín. –narraba Blaise, que se había empeñado en contar todas las anécdotas que se había perdido, la ceja de Draco se alzaba cada vez más a medida que su amigo hablaba, como si dudase de la veracidad de sus palabras. –Cuando su madre entró en la habitación puso el grito en el cielo, ¡Incluso intentó maldecirme! Luego me enteré de que el cojín había sido bordado a mano por una antepasada muy antigua y como tradición, se pasaba de generación en generación y…bueno, después de ese día, dejaron de seguir esa tradición. –terminó la historia, no sin cierto orgullo.

-Eres un idiota, Blaise. –dijo Pansy con la cabeza del chico en el regazo y peinándolo sin prestar mucha atención a dicha tarea, a pesar de sus palabras, una sonrisa divertida se había adueñado del rostro de la joven.

-Pero me amas, preciosa. –dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole seductoramente.

Pansy rodó los ojos con diversión.

Draco no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, recostado en el viejo y caro sofá de la sala común, observando a sus más viejos amigos. En la sala común solo quedaban ellos, Theo y Dapnhe Greengrass que se había unido recientemente, ya que en la cena había estado con su hermana pequeña, Astoria.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. –el susurro de Daphne lo hizo girarse levemente para poder mirarla, tenía el pelo rubio suelte y caía alrededor de su cara como cascadas de rizos. Sus ojos eran verdes y fríos, su piel pálida y delicada.

-Sabía que en el fondo, ni la fría Dapnhe Greengrass se me podía resistir. –bromeó el rubio, ella rio suavemente y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, de repente su risa se había acabado.

-Es en serio, Draco. Pensé que… -no hizo falta que acabara la frase, era obvio lo que había pensado.

Draco le pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, era cierto que no le gustaba tener contacto físico con nadie pero con ella, y Pansy, era diferente. Conocía a ambas desde que tenía uso de razón, las había consolado infinitas veces cuando sus muñecas se perdían o rompían, cuando se caían al suelo o cuando tras una fuerte pelea se reconciliaban.

-Estoy bien, Daph, estoy bien. –le dijo únicamente, ella asintió.

Pero él no estaba bien, tenía demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello.


	12. Cap 11: Dolor

CAPÍTULO 11

Gritó con furia, lanzando un aullido lastimero desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, agarrándose al lavamanos con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Y las lágrimas saliendo sin parar.

Estampó su puño contra el espejo, importándole poco o nada la sangre que empezaba a emanar de las heridas causadas por los cristales y sin percatarse ni siquiera del dolor. Puso su otra mano sobre el pecho, estrujando con fuerza la tela de la camisa, como si pudiera llegar a arrancarse el corazón.

Lloró con aún más intensidad, sabiendo que nadie lo oiría, nadie entraba en aquel baño o paseaba por aquellos pasillos, aún menos a esas altas horas de la noche.

Miró su reflejo en los trozos de cristal que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, miró sus lágrimas derramas en ellos, su pálida piel reflejándose, en lo que segundos atrás era un lustroso y caro espejo, observó su pelo platinado, sus ojos plateados…y la vio a ella en sus propios rasgos.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando como cuando era un niño pequeño, con la diferencia de que ahora, ella no estaba ahí para abrazarlo y consolarlo, ella ya no estaría nunca más ahí…ella se había ido para siempre, su madre se había muerto.

Se pasó la mano ensangrentada por el cabello con desesperación, manchándolo de sangre, de su sangre.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él, pero estaba demasiado destrozado como para que le importase, lo único que quería era que su madre volviera, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Malfoy? –la femenina voz le sonaba mucho, pero no se dio la vuelta para observar a la intrusa, su mirada estaba perdida en los trozos de espejo, rotos, igual que su corazón.

Los ruidos de pasos le indicaban que la muchacha desconocida se estaba acercando, llegó un momento en el que estaba tan cerca que pudo verla reflejada en los cristales.

-Granger…-susurró, su voz ronca de gritar y seca de llorar, sus cuerdas vocales destrozados por completo.

Hermione lo miraba confundida y entristecida, no sabía que había llevado a Malfoy a esa situación, pero debía ser algo realmente grave.

-Esto… ¿estás bien? –sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Tú que crees? –preguntó Malfoy apretando los dientes con fuerza e intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir despavoridas de sus ojos.

-Que estás roto. –las palabras salieron solas, antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlas, Draco la miró un momento con sorpresa, o más bien miró al reflejo de ella y después la sorpresa se fue, dando paso al mayor dolor y tristeza que una persona puede expresar.

-Estoy roto. –afirmó Draco, su voz sonado lejana y quebrada.

Hermione se acercó más, a pasos titubeantes pero con más decisión y preocupación al ver la mano de Draco, con rapidez se puso enfrente a él, sujetándole la mano ensangrentada.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¿En qué estabas pensando? –chilló asustada al ver tanta sangre, con cuidado posó la mano del muchacho sobre su regazo, sin importarle mancharse y empezó a conjurar hechizos de sanación con su varita. -¡Estás loco! ¡Podías haberte dañado alguna vena! –lo recriminó, las heridas habían cicatrizado pero la sangre seguía ahí, como un recordatorio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, su voz apenas un susurro en mitad de la oscura noche, sus plateados ojos opacados y oscuros mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó la chica con confusión.

-¿Por qué me curas? ¿Por qué, esto, -se llevó una mano al pecho mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir sin control- me duele tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en medio de una estúpida guerra? –Hermione le miraba cada vez más sorprendida - ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir, para qué sirve el sufrimiento? ¿Por qué existe el dolor? –Cogió aire antes de hacer la pregunta más importante y la que más impactaría a Hermione -¿Por qué mi madre ha muerto? –su voz se rompió.

Hermione llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico, casi por instinto, acariciándola con cariño y cuidado.

-No lo sé. –dijo con sinceridad y tristeza. –No sé porque te curo, no sé porque tiene que haber una guerra, no sé porque tenemos que sufrir y no sé porque tu madre ha tenido que morir.

-Pensaba que lo sabías todo. –le espetó él con repentina furia.

-No lo sé todo. –admitió ella, demasiado consternada por la imagen que daba el rubio, de rodillas en el suelo, con el pelo lleno de sangre, los ojos rojos de llorar, tan afligido, tan destrozado, tan roto…

-Vaya mierda. –soltó Draco, la mano de Hermione ascendió por la cara del rubio, apartando con cuidado mechones de pelo ensangrentado que caían sobre su frente, sin darse cuenta, cada vez se acercaba más a él, como si fueran dos imanes que se atraían.

-Vaya mierda. –repitió ella sintiendo que de alguna manera, rara e inexplicable, estaba compartiendo el sufrimiento de Draco, que había dejado de llorar, nunca pensó que al salir a hacer su ronda como perfecta acabaría así.

Hermione no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera, como si fuera su deber, no, su obligación consolarlo y apoyarlo, estar ahí para él, pasase lo que pasase, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven y acercó su cuerpo al de él, hasta unirlos en un abrazo.

Él ni siquiera se sorprendió, demasiado dolido para rechazar su abrazo o cualquier otra cosa, sus manos moviéndose instintivamente hasta dar con la cintura de la chica y posarse ahí, tras un breve momento de vacilación, sus brazos acabaron rodeando la cintura de la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vaya sorpresa verte, Bella. –Bellatrix se giró con rapidez, su varita levanta y preparada para atacar de ser necesario.

El hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, le sonreía descaradamente, como poniendo en duda que fuera a atacarlo. Tenía el pelo rubio y algo largo, con canas que pasaban desapercibidas gracias a la claridad de tal color. Sus ojos eran azules, oscuros y profundos como el mar mismo. Su piel pálida con heridas y desperfectos causados por su estadía en Azkaban. Aparentaba más años de los que tenía, era atractivo en cierto modo, pero no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido en su juventud.

-Draco…-dijo Bellatrix, reconociéndolo inmediatamente y frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre siguió sonriéndole.

-¿No esperabas verme? La verdad es que es una pena que nos separaran en Azkaban…hubiera sido más entretenido si hubiéramos estado juntos…-su sonrisa se tornó un tanto insinuante y pícara, pero, Bella notó, había un brilló especial en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que miraba ella todas las mañanas en el espejo al levantarse…la locura. Ni siquiera Draco Black había podido soportar Azkaban sin perder la cordura.

-En tus sueños. –escupió Bellatrix, bajando la varita y mirándolo con asco.

-Desde luego que no, para empezar estás muy desmejorada –se burló, acercándose a ella, dejando sus rostros a un par de centímetros –y para acabar, si sueño con alguna mujer, no es precisamente contigo, prima. –le sonrió con crueldad, una crueldad que nunca antes había visto en él, se negó a que le dolieran sus palabras, ya habían pasado muchos años, ahora poco le importaba con quien soñara o dejase de soñar ese energúmeno.

-Para tu desgracia, no puedes cumplir tus sueños. –Bella le sonrió con la misma crueldad, si se creía que a ese juego no podían jugar dos, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿No? –Preguntó incrédulo –Creo que ella me estará esperando con los brazos abiertos, ya han sido demasiados años sin mí y estoy seguro de que no me ha olvidado.

-El que te haya olvidado o no, no tiene nada que ver. –Draco frunció el ceño –Porque ella…está muerta. –Bella saboreó sus palabras cargadas de veneno, le sabían agridulces, amargas y terriblemente deliciosas.

-¿Qué? –Draco dio un paso atrás, como si sus palabras le hubieran golpeado. -¡Mientes! –rugió con un desmedida furia que había aparecido de la nada, la empujó con fuerza contra una pared, provocando que ella soltara un quejido de dolor.

-¿Por qué habría de mentir? –Le preguntó ella -¡¿Por qué habría de inventar que se murió?! –le chilló, furiosa y enloquecida.

-¡Porque estás loca y dolida! ¡Sigues sin poder aceptar que ame a tu hermana y no a ti! –le gritó él en respuesta, empujándola otra vez contra la pared.

-¡A mí eso me da igual! ¡Yo amo a mi señor! ¡No me importas! –lo golpeó en el pecho con sus manos convertidas en puños.

-¡Tienes que mentir!…tienes que estar mintiendo –susurró, apoyándose en la pared, al lado de ella. –No puede ser cierto…

-Es cierto. –Dijo ella –Narcissa está muerta. –y no pudo evitar sentir un insano placer al ver como el rostro de su primo se ensombrecía por el dolor. Se separó de la pared, aguantándose las ganas de gimotear por el dolor en su espalda, al día siguiente tendría moratones. Antes de darse la espalda y empezar a caminar, dijo:" Debe doler, después tantos años encerrado y cuando por fin sales… ¡Bum! Muere el amor de tu vida… ¡Debe ser horrible!"

Draco se olvidó del dolor y la tristeza, furioso por su comentario, levantó su mirada del suelo y miró con odio a Bellatrix, seguidamente sonrió con perversión.

-¿Y mi hijo, Bella? ¿Qué tal está? –le preguntó, disfrutando de ver la incomodidad de Bella, que estaba rígida y no se atrevía a darse la vuelta para encararlo, su cuerpo se relajó en seguida, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con la locura impresa en todos sus rasgos.

-¿A qué hijo te refieres? Cualquier hijo que hayas podido tener…está muerto. –se rio, pero paró, al ver como Draco seguía sonriendo.

-¿De verdad esperas que me trague eso? Me decepciones, te creía más astuta. ¿Crees que, todos estos años, no he tenido a nadie para informarme de absolutamente todo? – la observó desde su posición, apoyado en la pared, deleitándose al ver la ira de Bella.

-¿Y que es, según tú, "absolutamente todo"? –inquirió con ironía.

Él se despegó de la pared, caminando hacia ella con pasos lentos y pausados, disfrutando del momento.

-Sé, que te quedaste embarazada, un error desde luego, ya ves lo que pasa cuando uno sale una noche de copas –Bellatrix enrojeció de furia –Pero un hijo es un hijo, desde luego. También sé, que te fuiste durante un año a Francia, tiempo más que suficiente para tener un bebé y que nadie sospeche. –las manos de Bella se convirtieron en puños- Y, casualmente, te acompañaba nada más y nada menos que la, ahora, difunta señora Nott, conocida por intentar durante años quedarse embarazada y que justamente se quedó en cinta un poco antes de anunciar que ambas iríais a Francia. –Su voz era falsamente inocente- ¿Vaya casualidad todo? ¿No crees? –preguntó como si no se lo pudiera creer.

-Demasiado fantasioso eres tú.

-No lo creo. Ah y también sé –pasó justamente por su lado, susurrándole al oído –Que el hijo de Narcissa, no es de Lucius. –dicho eso, siguió sus pasos, dejando a Bellatrix sola, parada en mitad de un pasillo y con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar sus puños.


	13. Cap12: Lavanda

CAPÍTULO 12

Draco abrió los ojos con pesadez, levantó la mano para sacarse mechones de su pelo rubio de delante de su cara, no pudo evitar una mueca al sentir cierta incomodidad en la mano, Granger podía haberlo curado y hecho hechizos de sanación, pero no era una sanadora profesional y seguramente el dolor no se iría durante algunos días, como para recordarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, aún sin creerse del todo que hubiera llorado delante de Granger y hubiera dejado que lo abrazara. Se suponía que su plan era evitarla, justamente para que no pasara nada parecido. Sin embargo…

Recordó la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica, lo agradables que eran sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, delicados y amables, preparados para sostenerlo en su momento más crítico y vulnerable. Recordó cómo se había aferrado a su cintura, como para asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí, como si fuera su bote salvavidas…

Una almohada le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que dejara de pensar en la noche anterior y se incorporara con rapidez, en busca de quien había osado hacer tal desfachatez. No tardó en encontrar al culpable y tampoco se sorprendió.

-Levanta, bello durmiente. Tenemos pociones y al viejo _Horace_ no creo que le agrade que lleguemos tarde. –Blaise se encontraba de pie, anudándose la corbata y le hablaba sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

-Blaise tiene razón, date prisa. –lo apremió Theo, que se encontraba frente a un espejo arreglándose el pelo con una mano.

-¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? –preguntó Draco sorprendido y alzando las cejas, no era común ver Theo haciendo esas cosas, el chico solía peinarse el pelo casi sin verse, a las prisas, a pesar de tener tiempo de sobra debido a lo mucho que madrugaba.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –dijo Theo como si nada y dejando de verse al espejo y observando a sus dos mejores amigos- Vamos, Draco empieza a vestirte de una vez y Blaise ¡Por Merlín! ¿En todos estos años aún no has aprendido a ponerte una jodida corbata? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se levantó, sonriendo divertido al ver como Theodoro regañaba a Blaise, el cual ponía su mejor carita de perro mojado, la cual de poco o nada le servía con Theo, ese escuálido chico no tenía escrúpulos cuando se trataba de Blaise, tal se debiera a su constante obsesión con tocarle el culo, eso harta a cualquiera.

-Vale, mamá, lo he entendido. Soy un desastre, al salir de este colegio no encontraré ningún trabajo, no tendré con que pagar una casa y acabaré viviendo debajo de un puente… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Pero si soy rico! ¡Y yo preocupándome por no encontrar trabajo! ¡Qué tonto soy, por Merlín! –Theo negó ante la perorata de Blaise y murmuró un: "Idiota descerebrado" a lo que Blaise le mandó un beso por el aire.

Draco ya estaba vestido y arreglado, él al contrario que Blaise, no tenía problemas con las corbatas, su madre le había enseñado cuando era muy pequeño como se colocaban. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al recordar a su madre, al recordar aquella época de su vida, cuando era un niño y no tenía problemas, cuando su padre se la pasaba en el Ministerio pero le regalaba un montón de cosas, cuando su madre estaba viva y con él…

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza, negándose a dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido y mirándose con decisión al espejo, se colocó su máscara de frialdad, no iba a ponerse a llorar como un bebé llorón, ya suficiente había tenido lo noche pasada. Iba a comportarse como el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, imperturbable, frío y capullo como él solo, esa era la mejor manera de esconder el dolor o al menos la única que conocía.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, miró el espejo, encontrándose con el reflejo de Theo, su más fiel y cercano amigo, casi como un _hermano_ para él. Lo miraba con su cara indiferente de siempre, pero sus ojos y su mano en su hombro, le decían claramente que lo entendía y comprendía. Él también había perdido una madre, él también sabía lo que era tener un padre ausente que no se preocupaba por él. Ambos eran tan parecidos y similares. Ambos estaban rotos y destrozados por dentro, Draco sintió en aquel momento, que nunca antes había estado tan unido a Theo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lo sabe. –le dijo con furia Bellatrix, apretando los dientes con fuerza, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos muy abiertos, dejando ver la locura impresa en ellos.

Jeremías Nott, más conocido como , la miró confundido y extrañado. Como pensando que era otras de sus locuras. Bellatrix lo había cogido desprevenido, encerrándolo en una habitación y silenciándola con toda clase de hechizos. Se estaba comportando como una desquiciada.

Más de lo normal...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién sabe qué? –preguntó sin dejar de verla como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, lo cual era un tema diferente al que ella quería tratar pero no por ello menos cierto.

-¡Mi primo! ¡Draco Black! ¡Está aquí y lo sabe! –Le chilló, llevándose las manos al pelo y tirando de él- ¡Sabe lo de Orión! –ella nunca lo llamaba Theodoro, siempre lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, incluso cuando estaban de misión y lo requería para algo. -¡Sabe que es su hijo! –le chilló histérica y fuera de sí.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegó aquí y cómo lo sabe? –Jeremías había empalidecido mortalmente y la miraba con los desorbitados.

-¡El Señor Oscuro lo trajo! ¡Y no sé quién se lo dijo, pero lo sabe! –lo cogió del cuello de su túnica y lo zarandeó. -¡Él lo sabe! –le volvió a chillar, como si no pudiera parar de repetirlo.

-¡Tranquilízate! –le gritó Jeremías, agarrándola con fuerza de las muñecas y separándola de él. -¡Da igual! ¡Nadie lo va a creer! Aún menos Theodoro, él pensara que miente, al igual que todos. –le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás seguro? –le susurró, dejando de revolverse entre sus brazos.

-Sí. –mintió él descaradamente, no estaba seguro de nada, seguramente si alguien le decía a Theo que no era su hijo, el chico se lo creería y puede que incluso lo agradeciera, al menos hasta que se enterase de quien era su madre biológica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Ey, pelirroja! –gritó Blaise haciendo que Ginny Weasley se girase y lo mirase con el ceño fruncido. -¡Gracias por jugar Quiddich! –La chica lo miró confundida -¡El Quiddich te deja un culo de lo más apetecible! –Ginny se sonrojó, probablemente por la furia, pero no lo atacó ni nada, alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y se dio la vuelta, yéndose para no tener que seguir mirándolo.

-Qué raro, normalmente suele atacarme o insultarme. –dijo Blaise, más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

-Pues mejor, ya vamos retrasados a clase por culpa de alguien –Theo miró directamente a Blaise –Por tardar demasiado en a reglarse.

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Ya te vale! ¡Acabas de volver y ya estás metiéndonos en problemas! –exclamó Blaise con falsa decepción y enfado.

-Me refiero a ti, idiota. –dijo Theo empezando a andar, Blaise puso cara de sorprendido para seguidamente sonreír como un maniático pervertido, Theo había cometido una terrible equivocación al empezar a andar por delante de él.

Blaise se adelantó a seguirlo y sin que se lo esperase le dio una palmada en el culo, a lo cual Theo se alejó de él rápidamente y lo fulminó con los ojos, rojo hasta las orejas.

Draco rio suavemente mientras miraba a Theo lazándole un hechizo a Blaise, el cual corría despavorido intentando huir.

Pero su risa paró al ver a Granger caminando apresurada, seguramente ella también llegaba tarde a Pociones. La chica levantó la vista de sus libros y sus miradas se encontraron, debajo de sus ojos había ojeras, oscuras y profundas.

Nada más verlas, supo que ella tampoco había podido pegar ojo hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Ella pasó por su lado, Draco pudo oler el agradable aroma a lavanda que desprendía. Era un aroma delicado y discreto, simple pero atrayente…igual que ella.

-Gracias. –le susurró Draco, ella lo miró sorprendida, acto seguido le sonrió suavemente sin decir nada y siguió su camino.


	14. Cap 13: Demasiado tarde

CAPÍTULO 13

Draco Black se encontraba de pie, a la intemperie, con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, mojando su pelo y oscureciéndolo. Pero no le importaba mojarse o enfermarse por el frío que hacía, estaba enfundado en una costosa gabardina negra y miraba fijamente un trozo de piedra con letras grabadas, una lápida. La lápida de Narcissa Black, más conocida como Narcissa Malfoy.

Miraba anhelante la tumba, como si esperase que todo fuera una mera ilusión, una pesadilla de la cual pudiera despertar. Pero no, no era una vil mentira, era la más triste y verdadera realidad. El amor de su vida se había muerto, solo un día antes de que el pudiera escapar.

No podía dejar de pensar en que si se hubiese dado un poco más de prisa, si hubiera llegado solo un día antes…ella seguiría viva y podrían volver a estar juntos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Levantó su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, con frías gotas de lluvia cayéndole sobre el rostro, podía notar como sus propias lágrimas se mezclaban y esfumaban con la lluvia. Esa era una de las razones por los que había ido aquel día a ver la tumba, esperaba que con la lluvia se fuera el dolor o que al menos pudiera desahogarse.

Gruñó imperceptiblemente al recordar a Voldemort, ese estúpido mestizo se creía que lo tenía engañado, se creía que se había tragado todas sus mentiras. Como se notaba que ese ser no lo conocía. ¿De verdad pensaba que se iba a creer que Narcissa se suicidó?

Imposible. La conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, ella era demasiado orgullosa y elegante como parar hacer tal cosa, aún menos teniendo un hijo.

Un hijo.

Momentáneamente se quedó sin aire. Se había pasado años pensando en el hijo que tenía con Narcissa. Pensando en a quien se parecería más, en si sería igual de sarcástico que él e inteligente como ella. Le habría encantado verlo nacer, verlo crecer, pero ahora tenía 16 años, si no se equivocaba, y ya se había perdido demasiadas cosas.

Y todo había sido por culpa de Lucius.

Apretó sus manos en fuertes puños. Si no hubiera sido por ese imbécil que se interpuso en su camino, se habría casado con Cissy y hubieran podido tener juntos a su hijo. Él lo había planeado todo para meterlo en Azkaban.

Al principio los padres de Narcissa la habían comprometido con Lucius, pero para entonces entre ella y Draco ya estaban creándose lazos más fuertes que los de dos primos o amigos. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se encontraron a sí mismos jurándole amor eterno al otro y planeando mil estrategias para lograr que los dejaran casarse.

Y lo habrían logrado, eso estaba claro, siempre podían comprometer a Bellatrix con Lucius en vez de a Narcissa.

Pero Lucius le había mentido, le había hecho creer que él y Narcissa se habían acostado y ella había quedado embarazada de él. Él, cegado por el odio y la furia, ni siquiera había pensado en que pudiera ser un engaño, y se había ido a un bar mágico, a emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia, o ese era el plan, porque no contaba con que su prima Bellatrix estuviera allí y con tantas copas encima, el pelo negro se le asemejó al rubio, los ojos negros le parecieron grises y la sonrisa maligna le pareció inocente.

Cuando se enteró de que el bebé que esperaba Narcissa era de él, corrió a buscarla, quedaba pocos días para que ella y Lucius se casaran, así que tenía que darse prisa y escapar con ella si era necesario. Pero Lucius conocía sus planes, no sabía cómo, pero se las había arreglado para inculparlo por la muerte de casi toda la familia Bones.

Se había enterada demasiado tarde de que el hijo era suyo y no de Lucius, había llegado demasiado tarde, había ido a por ella demasiado tarde…

Siempre tarde pensó Draco con tristeza y melancolía Demasiado tarde

Pero ahora estaba libre e iba a vengarse de Lucuis y desde luego, iba a recuperar a sus hijos, a los dos, tanto al que tenía con la loca de Bellatrix como el que tenía con su amada Narcissa.

Y mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola, hermanita. –la voz fría y burlona de su hermano le dio ganas de pegarle, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en cadenada y que aparentaba 28 años mientras que él aparentaba 20 recién cumplidos y por ende él tenía más fuerza y vitalidad, llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a poder ser.

-¿Qué quieres? –se sorprendió al oír su propia voz, sonaba más ronca y grave de lo que recordaba, seguramente debido a la falta de agua y a la humedad agobiante del lugar.

-Solo venía a despedirme. –le contestó Aris, apartándose unos mechones negros de la cara para mirarla con una sonrisa, sus ojos azules y profundos centellando como relámpagos.

-¿Ya me vas a matar? –preguntó medio esperanzada, tal vez eso fuera mejor, estaba harta de estar encadenada, eso no era vida y ella ya había vivido mucho por lo que no le tenía miedo a la muerte, a lo único que tenía miedo era a lo que sería de Draco, una parte de ella sentía que no sería capaz de irse tranquila dejando al adolescente a su suerte.

-Para nada. Aún te queda mucho que sufrir, la muerte es demasiado rápida. –contestó él con tranquilidad, como si no estuviese hablando de su propia hermana, aunque teniendo en cuanto lo que ella le había hecho siglos atrás, no se esperaba un trato mejor –Pero me iré durante un tiempo, tengo unas cosas que hacer…-sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se acentuó, Nymeria se percató de que Aris estaba deseando que le preguntara a donde tenía que ir.

Harta y deseando acabar cuanto antes, decidió complacerlo.

-¿Y a dónde vas? –preguntó sin interés de verdad.

-A Hogwarts. –contestó con simpleza, antes de ir hacia la puerta para irse, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –empezó a chillarle desesperada, tirando de las cadenas en un vano intento por ir detrás de él, sus muñecas volviéndose rojas por la fricción y empezando a sangrar.

-Adiós, hermanita. –canturreó cerrando la puerta y echando una carcajada.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No deberías haberte escapado, Draco. –el rubio se giró hacia Theo, mirándolo confundido. –Mi padre me lo contó. –aclaró Theo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué crees que no debería haberme escapado? ¿Crees que debería haberme convertido en un _mortífago?_ –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente.

-Es para lo que hemos nacido, Draco. Hemos sido criados para ello. –contestó Theo con su habitual seriedad, no tenía ninguna expresión o mueca, como si solo constatara un hecho, cosa que en cierto sentido hacia.

-Pero ¿es lo que queremos? –preguntó Draco su ceño dejando de fruncirse y su expresión pasando a ser reflexiva.

-¿Qué más da lo que queramos? A nadie le ha importado nunca lo que queramos, ni siquiera a Dumblendore que se las da de tratar a todos por iguales, cuando no es más que una estúpida mentira. Puede que los demás puedan elegir, pero nosotros, los Slytherins, dejamos de tener esa oportunidad nada más entrar en esta casa, o incluso antes. –Draco observó como la mandíbula de Theo se apretaba con fuerza, ese era el único gesto que hizo.

-Pues tal vez es hora de cambiar eso.-replicó Draco, levantándose de la silla. –Porque antes muerto que ser un mortífago. –juró antes de irse.


	15. Cap 14: Pelirroja

CAPÍTULO 14

Suspiró frustrado y cerró el libro con fuerza, haciendo que una nube de polvo saliera y le hiciera toser. Ni se fijó en la fulminante mirada que le envió la quejumbrosa y vieja bibliotecaria, no estaba para fingir ser educado o para actuar como si realmente le importara haberla molestado.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, como tantas veces hacía cuando estaba estresado y agotado, o cuando simplemente quería hacer suspirar alguna chica. Eso siempre funcionaba, se quedaban mirándolo, como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico, le sonreían bobamente o apartaban las miradas con rapidez, avergonzadas por sus actitudes.

Se espatarró sobre la silla, con los hombros levemente encorvados hacia delante, en un claro signo de decepción. Apretó sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa y se mordió los labios para no soltar alguna palabrota.

Desde el principio había sabido que la búsqueda de su compañera no sería fácil, solo sabía que la información para hacerlo estaba en alguno de los libros de Hogwarts. Y para su desgracia, los libros en Hogwarts no escaseaban precisamente. Y tardaría meses en encontrar lo que buscaba o puedo que incluso más, podría fácilmente tardar años.

Y si casi no tenía tiempo ni para un par de meses, ni hablemos de años. Sobre todo ahora, que Nymeria había sido capturada, al menos eso suponía ya que sabía que algo le había pasado y no se había comunicado ni una sola vez con él. Ciertamente, era preferible pensar que estaba capturada a que estuviera muerta.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? –se preguntó en voz baja, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos.

-¿Qué es tan difícil? –su cabeza se levantó al instante, con tanto rapidez que incluso le provocó un poco de dolor, pero no dio muestras de ello.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha que le había hablado, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger, justamente la chica a la que había estado evitando por más de una semana.

-Granger. –dijo él.

-Oh, perdón. No debería haberme metido en tus cosas. –se apresuró a decir, al ver que el chico no estaba dispuesto a contestarle. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente por la estupidez que había cometido, como si Draco Malfoy fuera a contestarle una pregunta a ella o le fuera hablar después de haber estado evitándola por no sabía ya cuánto tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, mientras internamente se maldecía a sí misma por su estupidez.

Draco la observó, llevaba entre sus manos varios libros, Granger siempre estaba metida en libros y se pasaba media vida en la biblioteca, seguro que incluso la conocía mejor que la amargada bibliotecaria…

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de eso, él solo no podría encontrar lo que necesitaba, más que nada porque en todos sus años en Hogwarts casi no había ni pisado la biblioteca, sin embargo ella lo hacía casi a diario.

Pero ¿estaría dispuesto a pedirle ayuda? ¿Y qué le contaría? ¿Cómo explicarle qué clase de libro necesitaba si ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud?

Le dio una mirada a la biblioteca, llena de estanterías que rebosaban de libros, eran tantos que muchos parecían a punto de caer por la falta de espacio.

No, él solo no podría hacerlo.

-Granger. –la llamó, haciendo que ella se girara y lo viera interrogante. -¿Conoces bien esta biblioteca? –le preguntó.

-Como la palma de mi mano. –contestó ella sin dudarlo y él suspiró.

-Siéntate. –le ordenó y ella sin saber por qué, le hizo caso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-En serio, pelirroja. Habiendo un chico como yo en Hogwarts, no entiendo cómo es que sales con ese gafotas de Potter. –Ginny se giró furiosa hacía Blaise y le envió una mirada que el mismísimo Lord Volemort temería.

Pero Blaise no mostró ningún signo de miedo, todo lo contrario, le sonrió encantadoramente. Era obvio que estaba más que acostumbrado a sus miradas y ya no le afectaban y es que una vez que uno recibe un Mocomurciélago de Ginny Weasley, ya puede soportar lo que sea.

-Eres un idiota, Zabbine. –le soltó Ginny apretando con fuerza la varita que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Cosa muy normal entre los chicos, no sé de qué te sorprendes, pelirroja. –le contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me llames pelirroja! –le chilló, él se quedó un momento en silencio y luego empezó a sonreír con maldad. -¡Ni se te ocurra! –se adelantó a decirle Ginny anticipando lo que el chico pensaba hacer.

Blaise cogió aire y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón:

-¡Pelirroja! ¡Pelirroja! ¡Pelirroja! –Ginny se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras murmuraban miles de maldiciones.

Theodoro Nott observó con aburrimiento la escena, sentado en uno de los grandes ventanales que había en Hogwarts.

-Vaya, parece que no se llevan bien. –dijo una vocecita dulce y suave, que Theo no tardó en reconocer.

-Hola, Luna. –la saludó con la mano y ella le sonrió.

-Hola, Theodoro Nott. –le correspondió sentándose frente a él y mirando por la ventana, mientras a unos pasos de ellos Ginny le lanzaba hechizos sin parar a Blaise que reía y gritaba como un loco: ¡Pelirroja!

-No sé porque soy amigo de Blaise. –se quejó Theo, masajeándose la sien con los dedos, había que ver lo ruidoso que llegaba a ser el chico cuando se lo proponía.

-Él es la locura de tu cordura. –dijo Luna como si nada y Theo no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

Suspiró sonriendo feliz y se apoyó contra la pared, sin dejar de mirar a Luna y escuchando los insultos que le mandaba Ginny a Blaise, al parecer se había cansado de lanzarle hechizos e iba a intentarlo a la manera muggle.

Ojalá todos sus días fueran así, ojalá no fuera un mortífago y ojalá su vida fuera tan sencilla como lo parecía en esos momentos.

-Dicen que va a haber un nuevo profesor. –dijo Luna y Theo frunció el ceño ¿Un nuevo profesor? Pero, si todas las asignaturas ya tenían un profesor.


End file.
